The Matchmakers
by LG Ally
Summary: "I was the one who made Auslly happen," Dallas said at Austin & Ally's wedding. "Damn right you did!" someone in the audience yelled. Cassidy marched up to where Dallas was standing and yanked the mic out of his hand. "This man is an IMPOSTOR! I made Auslly happen," Cassidy declared. "Did not!" he protested. "Did too," she retorted. "Did not!" "Did too!" Meet the matchmakers!
1. A Strawberry Blonde in Starbucks

**A/N This idea was stuck in my head. I couldn't get it out so I decided to just write it down. I hope you like it.**

**disclaimer: id ont own austin and ally**

There was a strawberry blonde standing right outside of Sonic Boom. Her back was against the glass window displaying neon colored trumpets and in her hands was her phone. She was texting someone and by the mischievous smile on her face, I guessed she was making another one her 'brilliant' schemes. Note the sarcasm.

I emerged from the shadows I was hiding from and greeted her.

"Hello Cassidy," I called out.

Startled, the blonde looked up from her phone. When she saw whom I was, her eyes immediately narrowed into slits.

"Dallas," she replied. Her voice was cold and calculating.

'Ouch' I thought.

Her eyes returned back to her phone and she started texting furiously.

"Who are you texting," I asked trying to glance over her shoulder.

Her shoulders immediately hunched and she blocked her IPhone 5 from my view.

"So the blonde decides to give the awesome Dallas Centineo the cold shoulder," I mused quietly but loud enough to let her hear.

Immediately, her back started shaking. I thought I had gone too far by calling her a blonde, as she hated it when people called her that, and I started apologizing.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. In fact you aren't much of a blonde. More of a brunette if you ask me. Or a ginger. Ginger is fine too," I rambled.

" What the heck Dallas? I wasn't crying," she said, bursting into laughter.

"Oh you weren't?" I asked weakly, my dumb expression apparently visible on my face, as Cassidy goes into another round of hysterics.

"No, I was stifling my laughter," Cassidy replied, her face as red as a tomato. "Or at least I was trying to."

"Why?" I asked carefully. You couldn't blame me for thinking Cassidy was crying because when it comes to Cass, you never know. Be prepared to expect the unexpected.

"Just the way how you said your last name. It sounded like centipede. And that I was trying to act mad at you. C'mere Barbie-boy. You deserve a real welcome. Or at least I do," she replied.

"Stop calling me Barbie-boy," I whined, while giving her one of my famous hugs.

"Anywhoo, you want to go get some coffee, Dallas? " she asked, breaking off the hug.

"Sure," I replied.

We walked to the closest Starbucks and sat on one of those bar stools.

"I'll have a cappuccino, and make it fast," Cassidy told the waiter.

"I'll have the same,_ please_," I ordered, making sure to emphasize the please.

"Whatever," Cassidy scoffed.

We sat in complete silence. I looked around the Starbucks. It wasn't too fancy, but had the feel of home. It must have had something to do with the scent of cinnamon and sugar wafting around the shop. It looked oddly familiar. Suddenly, it hit me.

"Hey Cass," I said. Cassidy looked up.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"This is where we first initiated **Project Double A**, remember?" I asked.

"Oh I remember. Those were good times," Cass said as a sudden look of realization dawned on her face.

"Yeah," I said.

We both stared off at a small table at the back of the shop. There was the table that Cass and me had initiated our plan to get Aussly together. The plan known as **Project Double A.**

_(flashback)_

_Cassidy walked up to the cell phone accessory cart._

_"Listen here, Centineo," Cassidy ordered._

_Dallas looked up._

_"Um, yes?" he questioned._

_"I know you ship Auslly. I do too. We are probably the most likely to get Austin and Ally together though as we are both crushees of the crushers," Cassidy stated. "So meet me at Starbucks in half an hour. We are going to formulate a plan to get Auslly together! Got it?"_

_She marched away before Dallas could answer._

_"Guess my lunch break is starting early," Dallas muttered, turning to a customer._

_(at Starbucks)_

_Dallas and Cassidy sit down together at a table in the back of the shop._

_"So I got all the steps already planned out," Cassidy stated._

_"Then what's the point of me being here," Dallas questioned._

_"I need you to uh distract Ally with your ugliness (no offense) so she can stop crushing on you," Cassidy deadpanned._

_"What?" Dallas protested. "I am so **not **ugly, or else why would she have a crush on me?"_

_"Whatever," Cassidy scoffed._

_"So step 1 is: Ask your crusher on to a date, or accept one," Cassidy read from a piece of paper._

_"So I have to ask Ally on a date," Dallas stated."What do I do after that?"_

_"That's step two and we shall discuss that tomorrow," Cassidy yelled over her shoulder as she stalked off."Tomorrow, same time, Barbie-boy!"_

_"What have I got myself into," Dallas wondered._

_Everyone knew that associating with Cassidy King would only bring trouble. Dallas shook his head as he exited Starbucks._

**A/N So what did you guys think? Should I continue? Also just to let you know, this whole story will be a flashback and it won't be that long. Love it or Hate it? Tell me in the reviews so I know if I should continue. And feel free to favorite or follow me or this story! It would make my day! :)**


	2. Blonde Bimbo Bash

"Here are your cappuccinos," the waitress said, setting down our drinks.

"Thanks," I answered, while Cassidy snatched her drink and mumbled something like "about time our darn drinks arrived."

I glared at her but she took no notice. It reminded me of when we got together for step 2 of **Project Double A. **Well, they attempted to get together.

_(flashback)_

_Dallas arrived at the same Starbucks at the same time. He looked around for the strawberry blonde, but she was no where to be found. 'Oh well,' he thought sitting at the same table they had sat at last time. After half an hour, Dallas decided he was stood up and he was about to leave until the door flew open. Cassidy stood there as self-confident as ever, glaring at anyone who looked her way. She spotted Dallas and smirked when she saw five empty coffee cups on the table._

_'HAHA, he had to wait and drank FIVE cups of coffee while waiting. Who in their right mind does that?' she mused in her head, walking her way to the table._

_"You are half an hour late!" exclaimed a furious Dallas._

_"Wrong," was Cassidy's answer. She sat in her sit and plopped her feet on top of the table. "29 minutes and a half."_

_"So you counted," Dallas seethed. "You just sat on your feather bed and counted."_

_"Yes, Barbie Boy, I sat on my designer bed and counted how many minutes passed just to see your little barbie doll face set in a scowl. That is EXACTLY what I did."_

_"I may be a Barbie Boy, but at least I'm not a BLONDE BIMBO," Dallas yelled, shouting the last part._

_That is when he knew he blew it. You see, Dallas hardly EVER got angry. But when he did, he would act drunk and say things he never meant. He saw Cassidy's smart aleck face morph into one of a different emotion. An emotion Dallas had never seen cross over Cassidy's face. Hurt._

_"I knew it was a waste of time, you're nothing but a retarded fool," Cassidy whispered._

_"Cass, wait I didn't" Dallas started, but he was cut off._

_"Don't. Call. Me. Cass," Cassidy muttered dangerously, venom seeping into every word. She then turned on her heel and walked away._

_Dallas knew he blew it. He might have had a wonderful friendship with this strange girl. Like Austin&Ally. They would be called Dallas&Cassidy. But no, Dallas's big mouth got in the way._

_"Wrong move buddy, wrong move," a little boy, about ten years old said. Dallas recognized him as Nelson, one of Ally's students._

_Dallas exited Starbucks. Guilt bubbling into his stomach._

**A/N ...Nelson is right Dallas...that was a bit uncalled for. Don't worry this isn't the end. I just thought I might pack a little drama in this chapter. Now you might understand why Dallas was worried that Cassidy was crying in the previous chapter. Please check out my other story if you like this. Remember to review! Tell me what you think? Do you think Cassidy over reacted? Do you pity Dallas? What do you think I should add in my next chapter? Also Austin and Ally will be in the next chapter! Don't fret! Speaking of reviews...**

**ashray4: i am glad you like it.**

**Eliza: Thank you!**

**Oreo Monstah: I had the same feelings! Thats what made me think of writing this... for your other comment, I'm sorry my lips are sealed :)**

**Guest: I don't think anyone has done it either! I hope you continue loving it!**

**Stephgirl9: Great plot? I've never had anyone say that before. Thank you! I'm blushing.**

**LoveShipper: I sure hope it is :)**

**MusicnotesChickenLover: I love your story too:) It was nice talking to you though :) Thanx for the review**

**To: K, ZendayaGomez, DoubleBubble249... I will most DEFINITELY continue it. :) Thanx for the reviews guys**

**YOU ALL MADE MY DAY!**


	3. Still Fighting World is ending

Dallas POV_ flashback_

Guilt was bubbling in my stomach, I mean how could it not?I had hurt someone's feelings. Obviously I would feel guilty...but there was something else. I felt my heart ripping in half.

**The gummy bears?** This girl, who I only was acquainted with for a short 48 hours was TEARING MY WORLD APART! I didn't even feel this way when my goldfish died. and I am **pretty sure** that I knew Bubble-eye _waaaaaay_ more than..._Cassidy._

* * *

_(At work)_

_I was sitting flat on the ground. There was nobody at the cellphone accessory cart anyway, so why not? I was thinking. About Cassidy, to specify._

I just didn't get it. She calls me Barbie-boy all the time, so why can't I call her a blonde bimbo? It's not like Barbie-boy is a compliment, I dislike it as much as the next guy. Well whatever, I'll just go apologize. The stronger person is the one who apologizes first, and I am like SOOOOOO strong.

"Um excuse me, Sir," a strangely familiar voice said.

"Yeah," I said, not bothering to get up from my _self-pitying _ball on the ground.

"Can you get up?! Me and my date are trying to get to _Sonic Boom_ and you are _blocking the way!" _the voice yelled.

"It's 'my date and I' and the answer is NO!" I stated.

The voice of the stranger sounded eerily familiar. Odd. It sounded kind of like Cassidy's. wait. CASSIDY'S?

"Cassidy?" I called out, jumping up from the ground.

The stranger who was tapping their foot impatiently, looked at me and gasped. Well, mock gasped.

"Yeah it's me Barbie-boy, now MOVE IT!" Cassidy yelled.

'I love you too,' I thought sarcastically. I was expecting one of those reunions they have in the movies. You know, with the two people running from the opposite direction toward each other, with their arms wide open? Guess she's still mad.

I looked at who her date was. Hey! Don't judge me, I was just curious! It wasn't like I would go all over protective best friend mode, cause you know...we're fighting...still. Okay now here comes the best part...IT WAS AUSTIN! Austin freaking Moon. The guy she turned down, because she was a firm AUSLLY shipper! Guess not anymore...

"Austin?" I asked, just to make sure because I could be getting punk'd and this is like all part of the plan.

"Yup," he answered, popping the p. He had a **really** gleeful expression on his face.

"Oh."

I then turned towards Cassidy, who had an expression on her face that screamed 'Definitely **not** what it looks like!'

Did I believe it? Nope. I jumped to conclusions.

"You two are **DATING**?"

* * *

Author's Note

And...scene. I'm sorry. I know I promised you Austin _and Ally _in this chapter, but at least Austin showed up! Right? Check out my other stories "It started with a Trip to Paris" and my **attempt** at a one shot " A Phone Call". Extra brownie points for those who already did! School is starting soon...do you know what that means? Less updating :( I can only update twice a week, which is basically Saturday and Sunday. Sometimes neither because I have **HOMEWORK** on the weekend. I'll try to update this story as much as I can but I do have another fan fiction. You can PM for any suggestions or whatever because I check my email once a day so YAY! Don't worry readers, I do have Spring Break and then Summer BReak after that so you shall see more of me then. :) BYE FOR NOW!

AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I also have a request. Don't just write 'update soon' on your reviews. I really like long reviews. They show me how much you like this story, your suggestions, your thoughts etc. So if you have time PLEASE WRITE DETAILED REVIEWS! I hope thats not too much to ask

~ Ally


	4. Discussing Step 2

"Author's note: Sorry to keep you guys waiting...I just had a hard week. Homework, homework and more homework and some drama. So I hope this chappie is good enough. AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I just recently discovered I can see how many views I get. Wow I didn't know I had people _in Pakistan_ that viewed **my** stories...THAT IS SO COOL! Wow so if you are like you know from a country other than the U.S tell me in your review cause that is just sooo AWESOME! I think that sounded stalkerish..did it? Yeah it did. SO ANYWAY, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally

IMPORTANT NOTE: How many of you watched the promo for the new Austin and Ally episode! So good! Watch it if you haven't...it premieres TOMORROW! EEP FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW!

chapter dedicated to: Isabelle (sparkles3465) , who wouldn't stop bugging me until I posted this! YOU'RE WELCOME! :)

* * *

Previously!

I then turned towards Cassidy, who had an expression on her face that screamed 'Definitely **not** what it looks like!'

Did I believe it? Nope. I jumped to conclusions.

"You two are **DATING**?"

* * *

(Dallas POV)

"Yup!" Austin said at the same time Cassidy yelled,"No way!"

"Wait, what?" Austin questioned. Cassidy's face turned red and sweat trickled down her forehead."You just asked me to be your boyfriend, like 5 minutes ago," a confused Austin stated.

"Yeah, yeah...cause you ARE! What I meant to say was, uh...um, that uh there was no way Dallas didn't know that we are a couple, since y'know... it must be all over Cheetah beat Magazine. YEAH! That's it!" Cassidy stammered.

"Uh OK then," I said, I turned on my heel to get away from the awkward couple. Suddenly, a hand with very sharp and long nails pulled my ear.

"OWWW! WHAT THE-" I screeched.

"Not so fast, Casanova," Cassidy hissed in my ear. Casanova? Did Cassidy just call me a Casanova? I guess that new cologne I bought was really doing the trick. It said it would make girls fall to my feet, even stubborn ones like Cassidy. No that I like her or anything...pssht, NO WAY JOSE!

"Yeah! DALLAS! I need to TALK to YOU!" Cassidy yelled, every so often jerking her voice a few decibel higher on certain words.

"First of all, let go of my ear," I stated. She let go. "Second of all, Why?" I asked. Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"NOW CENTINEO!" she yelled VERY loudly.

"Okay sheesh!," I mumbled. Leave it to Cassidy to make everything...Cassidy-ish.

Cassidy hooked her arm through mine and turned her head back to a sad faced Austin.

"Be back in a sec, sweetie. Just need to talk to Dallas about this project we are working on," Cassidy said. "It's for school!"

School?! Who does she think she's fooling? We graduated a couple months ago! Nevertheless, Austin turned his frown upside down and yelled back, "Sure! Cassidoo I'll be waiting for you!" He walked away from us.

Casidoo?! CASSIDOO?! I looked at Cassidy and saw her cheeks tinted an apple pink. I couldn't take it. It was all too much! CASSIDOO? BLUSHING? I fell on the ground howling with laughter. Wow...and I couldn't call her a blonde. Personally, Cassidoo sounds more of an insult than blonde. I mean in the Percy Jackson series Annabeth was a blonde and she was a mini Athena. Blondes can be smart. Except for Austin. He is an exception.

"He *gasp* called *gasp (after 20 more minutes of constant laughter) you...CASSIDOO!" I yelled, bursting into hysterics again, and again , and again, and...you get the message.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. (Is it just me, or does she seem to be doing that a lot around me?)

"Move it!" she yelled.

For some reason that reminded me of the Madagascar movie when all the animals started dancing and singing, "I like to move it, move it!" That just caused me to go into another round of hysterics.

Cassidy rolled her eyes...again. She pulled my shirt and tried dragging me, but instead she managed to pull up my shirt and reveal my stomach. Cassidy gaped at my stomach, and I suddenly became anxious and worried that I had a muffin top. I quickly glanced down, but instead of seeing any fat I saw the usual. 6-pack abs, not be conceited or anything though. I realized why she was staring and smirked.

"Like what you see? " I asked, a cocky grin positioned on my _charming_ face.

Cassidy blushed. She turned her head away and stubbornly said, "I _am_ still mad at you though!"

"Of course," I replied, but my smirk was still in place. Two rounds of blushing and an embarrassing nickname to hold against Cassidy? Could this day get any better?

"You better apologize!" Cassidy said, though her face was still a little bit flushed.

"I will. I will. But first...mind telling me what you were doing on a date with Austin? Austin as in Moon. Half of Auslly. The ship you worship! The ship you started a whole blog for, full of photoshopped pictures and fan fictions." I smirked. She was going to have a hard time getting out of this one.

"It was completely reasonable!" Cassidy protested.

"Mhmm, talk to the hand, girlfriend!" I said, my voice full of attitude.

Cassidy rolled her eyes, again times two. If that makes sense...

"You know when you called me...a blonde bimbo?" she asked. I winced,"Yeah."

"I decided to keep matters on my own hand. In project double A, the first step was to accept a date. I wasn't planning on accepting a date so quickly, but today was a lucky day. Austin performed this song for me and then asked me out...so I accepted. We were on our way...until_ someone_ rudely interrupted us."

She glared at me.

"Well what were you going to do after step 1. Encourage him to take you on another date?" I snorted." You're organized."

" I was going to discuss that with you...but you insulted me." She answered.

"Did I say how sorry I was? Well I am. I am reaalllly reallly sorry!" I declared. "Forgive me?" I gave her puppy eyes.

"Fine, but only because cooperation is essential." Cassidy states.

" Whatever floats your boat," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Cassidy's over sugarly voice asked. It sounded fake, cause it was.

" Nothing!" I answered imitating her.

"Step 2: we insult our date's best friend. In your case it is untrue facts about Austin. That will make Ally realize how perfect he is." Cassidy announced, purposely ignoring my insult.

"Yeah but the thing is...I didn't ask her out yet," I sheepishly said.

" Yeah well go save us some time and do it now," a tired Cassidy replied.

"Now?" I squeaked.

"Yeah now! Now move your butt!" Cassidy yelled.

I slowly shuffled my feet on the ground and walked towards Sonic Boom. We were still in the mall, so I couldn't ditch cause Cassidy would see me. In my head I devised plans on how to kill Cassidy. They were pretty creative and colorful if you ask me. I was a well known Auslly shipper, famous for my photoshopped pictures, if anyone saw me asking out Ally they would get the wrong idea and I would get kicked out of every club I'm in that is associated with Auslly.

I entered the store and looked for Ally.

I found her fixing a row of trumpets that Dez probably had knocked over.

"Hey Ally! You there," I questioned, walking close to her.

"Yeah!" she said turning around, but once she saw who I was she immediately blushed and stammered a greeting.

"So I was wondering if you were free Friday night?" I asked her. I wanted this to be as quick as possible.

"Yeah! Free am I. NO! wait... am free i? no...what i mean is am I free?" she said.

I chuckled. "I get it. See you soon!" I turned on my heel to walk away until I decided to have some fun. Yes, it was quite cruel of me, but I don't have girls drooling over me everyday.

"Here," I said while grabbing her forearm. "My number."

I took a sharpie out of my pocket while I was still holding her arm. I could see her blush more furiously, if that was possible. I had to hide a smile.

"There we go!" I exclaimed, scribbling my number on her arm. I brought her hand towards my mouth and kissed like I see people do in movies. I strolled back towards the door, but not before I winked at her and hummed Carly Rae Jepsen's 'Call Me Maybe' loud enough for her to hear. I could see her swoon. While I was walking back I saw Austin with a million emotions running over his face. Jealousy, confusion, anger, disgust, and even more confusion.

I smirked. Project Double A was already in the works...I was waaaay ahead of Cassidy.

* * *

That's a wrap folks...so what did you think? Was that too much of a cocky Dallas? Was there not enough of Cassidy? Can you notice some Auslly? Tell me your thoughts, comments, and suggestions by REVIEWING!

And thank you sooo sooo much for the reviews I got. I am sorry that I didn't get to update for so long. I know this chapter is not very long, but I think this is a good place to end this. Also I am fresh out of ideas. Please PM me ANY if you have them.


	5. Ally's 'future' wedding

Ally POV

I couldn't believe it! Dallas asked me out! HE. ASKED. ME. OUT! I am so happy! So so so happy! I never thought this day would come, I mean after Trish's quinceanara we did sort of bond, but still! DALLAS CENTINEO ASKED ME OUT! How does Ally Centineo sound? Eh, I'll just keep my maiden name. I have to start looking for wedding decorations!

"Ally and Dallas sitting in a tree," I hummed, taking out my laptop to search for some wedding dresses.

* * *

Dallas POV

" So did you ask her out ?" Cassidy asked me.

"Yup!" I boasted. "She literally fainted."

"Yeah well when is the date?" Cassidy asked.

"Huh?" I said. I felt stupid. "Date for what exactly?"

"Your date stupid!" Cassidy yelled.

"Relax Cass. It's on Friday," I said. Cassidy flinched at the nickname but said nothing thank goodness.

"Good. Mine is probably tomorrow. I'll call him to make sure," Cassidy said.

"So what is Step 3?" I questioned.

"I didn't think of that yet! Besides it is your turn to think of ideas!" Cassidy stated.

"Okay Okay. Geez, calm down.

I thought. And I thought. And I thought. And I thought. And I-

"You got any idea yet, Barbie-Boy?" Cassidy asked.

"Hush now, child. I am thinking. That is a foreign concept to you, I know but still you must keep calm and Gangnam Style," I replied.

Cassidy purposely didn't acknowledge my insult and said, "Gangnam Style?...why?"

"Ehh, I just saw it on a T-shirt and I thought it was pretty cool."

Silence settled over us once more and I started thinking...again. Cass fiddled with her fingers.

"Do you think I am pretty?" she finally asked, breaking the silence that had been going on for eons.

* * *

Austin POV

Cassidy still hadn't called. She was still with...Dallas. I had mixed feelings about the guy. I mean he was nice and all, but he just sent out a vibe that told me I should hate him. Like he would be a shark and I would be a fish. Or I would be the shark and he would be the fish. Anyway, I just felt like I was supposed to not like him. I didn't have a choice really. Even if I did have a choice (which I do) I would still dislike him. I don't know why, all I know is that I came to that conclusion when I saw Dallas kissing Ally's hand. Ugh why did he even bother singing to her, he is such a horrible singer! And the way he winked, it looked like he was having a seizure! And his hair is like so fake and...

I am dense, aren't I? I act like I am totally clueless about what is happening, but I do. I am not stupid. I just might like a certain doe-eyed brunette whose name starts with Al and ends with ly (**A/N how I wish that Al and ly was me, but sadly he is talking about** another,** don't you know? ;) )** Key word being might.

* * *

Dallas POV

"Do you think I'm pretty," she repeated.

I couldn't say a word. Is Cassidy actually asking me if I thought she was pretty? I mean of course she is, everyone is in their own way. I kept silent for quite a while I guess,because Cassidy's hopeful smile immediately turned into a disappointed frown.

"Forget it," she mumbled. "It was a trick question."

"Yeah," I tried chuckling but instead it sounding like I was choking. "A trick question."

"Anyway," I said trying to get the conversation off of the awkward path. "I think I got an idea."

"No way! Alert the media! Barbie-Boy finally got himself an idea!" Every inch of Cassidy's voice was covered with sarcasm.

"For step 3: we double date and then we ditch Austin and Ally alone together somewhere. Pour rose petals over their head, hire a French waiter, hang cupid over their heads, do something" I said exasperated for an idea.

"Not bad, Barbie-Boy. Not bad," Cassidy smiled. Her first genuine smile I have ever seen on her face. It looked so real and sweet and you could see hints of dimples on her cheeks. Not the ones caused by baby fat, no Cassidy wasn't fat at all. They were the other sort, the kind you see on models.

"You have dimples," I said unconsciously.

"Yeah?" Cassidy blushed. She hid her face with her long bangs. "I should call Austin, he must be wondering what is taking so long. Tomorrow, same time, Starbucks! Bye"

She spun on her heel and walked away leaving me in stunned silence.

"Bye Cass," I mumbled.

I walked home, still wondering to myself, "What just happened?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**WannabeWriter630**: I do owe you guys, don't I? Well thank you sooo soo much for reviewing! You made my day! I was screaming and jumping around the house that my neighbor's had to send a complain to make me stop! Well whatever, lol. I made the previous chapter long I suppose, so hopefully you'll bear with me with this short chapter? This chapter did leave a bit of mystery but you know that is a good thing. It doesn't make the story too boring right? Thank you again for reviewing!

**Elina-Ann: **That is a good thing, right? Well maybe not for you because I know how it feels to be obsessed over a story. Sleepless nights, constantly checking fanfiction to see if the person updated, always thinking about what twisted turn the author might make happen next! Okay maybe I am over exaggerating but you getting obsessed with my fanfic is good for me! I sound selfish but it's not every day I get compliments! Thank you!

**Bubbleslolz:** His face would look cute like that...I agree! Thank you for reviewing! :)


	6. The Dally date

DALLAS POV

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I was wearing a tuxedo. My hair was gelled back and I had just got out from a tanning salon. According to Dez, Ally doesn't like orange, sweaty guys. Today was the big day! Today was our date. I decided to take Ally to a horror movie. She hates them, as I do too. And I hate sweating, and performing on stage. I also have an obsession with pickles. When I told this to Cassidy her response was:

_"You're so much like Ally, it's sickening..."_

The door opened and Ally came out. She was wearing a red dress, the same one she wore at Trish's Quinceanara. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing the barest amount of lipstick.

"Hey Dalla- AGHHH!" Ally screamed.

I smirked. Getting painted orange for a hundred bucks? Not the best decision I made...but if there was going to be Auslly if I get bankrupted, I was ALL for it!

"Oh heyyyyy Alllaaaaaayy!" I said.

"Sorry I'm late, Ally. Just got caught up in the li-berry. You know how hectic it can be in the li-berry. Cause the li-berry is like so li-berry and a li-berry." I said, pretending not to notice her shudder.

Dez said Ally hated it when people pronounced library wrong.

"You okay, Dallas?" she asked, cutting me off from mispronouncing library again. "You look a bit...orange."

"Oh I'm absolutely fine! Cause I went to a li-berry. Have you ever went to a li-berry, Ally?Li-berries are so awesome!"

"Uh okay. So where's the date?" Ally asked.

"Oh the date! It's all the way over there," I said, pointing at some random direction.

"Lets go!"

I grabbed her hand and felt it (her hand) recoil. I made sure to puts LOTS of lotion on my hands. Making it _appear._..sweaty.

We headed to the movie theater.

"A movie?" I watched Ally's brilliant grin fall off her face.

After some snooping around, I discovered Ally hates movie dates. There isn't any conversation to get to know each other, so what's the point of calling it a date? Except for the cheesy moves a guy might pull on the girl from some cliche movie he saw, there was ABSOLUTELY no romance (unless it's in the movie). And sharing popcorn is NOT romantic! All you do is brush greasy fingers against each other when reaching for popcorn. It was pure brilliance for me to discover this. It was also unfortunate...cause I hate movie dates too.

"Some horror movie." I corrected.

I absolutely hated horror movies! But Ally did to, and this night had to be HORRIBLE!

It made it easier that Ally and I were so much alike. I would do things that grossed me out. And they would be completely guaranteed to gross her out too! Am I genius or what? ...That was a RHETORICAL question, DON'T answer!

"Do you want...popcorn?" I asked.

"I already ate dinner...I'm good."

"Cool."

"Yea..."

"Awkkkwaaaard," I muttered, trying to copy what's-his-face from the movie, Rio.

"When someone declares a situation is awkward, it causes the situation to get more awkward than it already was." Ally stated.

I was about to chuckle, but then I decided it would be wise to take the more obnoxious approach.

"Bla bla bla," I exclaimed, making little waving motions with my hands.

Ally stared at me, before shaking her head.

"So did you buy the tickets...?" she asked.

I pretended to be appalled.

"That is like SOOOO SEXIST! I mean, the GUY is now expected to buy some GIRL movie tickets? Okay, maybe that was the NORM for the 90's but listen here, girlfriend! This ain't the 90's no more," I said, snapping my fingers all in her face.

Ally stared down at her shoes. Many people glanced at us, and I could tell Ally was beyond embarrassed.

"A "no" would have been sufficient..."

"Why in the world of gummy bears would I not buy tickets beforehand?" I asked, feigning surprise.

Pulling out two tickets from my pocket, I bowed, stating calmly, " A beautiful ticket for a beautiful lady!"

"You flatter me so," Ally said, her mouth turning upwards slightly. The blush on her face could not be mistaken. She looked up at me from her lashes, giggling under her breath.

_Oh NO! I thought. Curse my incredible charm and wit. She's falling in deeper! I mean I know I'm gorgeous but c'mon! This is AUSLLY! Think...AUSLLY!_

"So let's head in?" I questioned.

"Let's."

We stood in the line for the movie we were about to see.

"What'd you wanna talk 'bout. Y'know, while we're waiting?" Ally asked.

"Austin..." I said, a smirk growing when I saw All's eyes widen.

"Um. Why?"

"Because he's the most terrible singer that has ever inhaled pancakes in this wretched planet we call 'home'," I deadpanned.

"No he's not!" Ally argued.

"Oh he is! If I had to describe his singing in one word it would be...Apocalypse."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Deniaaaalll," I sang.

"Is a river in Egypt."

My lips twitched up. This was going to be an interesting night.

"Okay, Sassy McSassy! How would you describe his singing?" I questioned.

"Weeeeell, it's not really my place to say." She stated. "I'm his songwriter...therefore it would be unfair to praise my own work."

"Pish posh," I scoffed. "I'm not asking about the lyrics he sings, I'm talking about his voice, gurllll."

"Oh look! Time to give that ticket guy...our tickets, Dallas!" Ally exclaimed.

I grumbled and gave the "ticket guy" our tickets.

We headed into the room which would screen the movie.

* * *

(Inside the theater)

"Whooohooo! Rip that dude's head off!" I yelled, flinging popcorn in the air.

Honestly, I wasn't paying attention to the movie. Them horror movies bore me so.

"Shhhhh!" Some balding dude told me.

He was probably the hundredth something person to tell me to shut my trap. I was "that obnoxious freak who wouldn't shut up during the movie."

I turned to look at Ally.

Her face was buried in her hands and I could her her groan from embarrassment.

"Yo, Als! You Team Pufferfish or Mutant Cowboys?" I screamed, even though Ally was sitting right besides me. Elbow to elbow and everything.

"Dallas, can you please be quiet?" she asked me, her face flushed a crimson color.

"No can do, Missy!" I sang.

Ally cringed from the noise.

I saw a man heading towards us. He was probably going to kick us out.

Mr. Kick-you-out was a balding man of probably forty-five years old. His face was set in a scowl.

"O TO THE M FREAK'N G! THE PUFFERFISH IS ALIVE! HE'S COMING TO GOBBLE US WHOLE!NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, BALD PUFFERFISH DUDE! UNLIKE YOU!" I wailed, pointing a finger at Mr. Kick-you-out. "Ally! Save me!"

I clutched Ally's arm.

"Get out!" he bellowed, pointing at Ally and me.

I pretended to wimper, getting out of my seat. Ally followed.

* * *

(Out of the theater; in front of Sonic Boom)

"That was so fun!" I squealed, with fake enthusiasm.

Ally stared at me. As in a you-got-to-have-been-kidding-me stare.

"Well I've got a few more minutes to kill before I head back home. Wanna hang out?" She asked.

"Lets head to Melody Diner!" I exclaimed.

That was where Cassidy and Austin were having their date.

I dragged Ally there, without waiting for an answer.

* * *

We entered Melody Diner. I spotted two blonde headed people having a heated debate.

"Ally is not annoying!" I heard Austin's voice exclaim.

I quickly steered Ally away from the pair, so she wouldn't hear anything.

We sat down on a table.

"What shall you like toddaaaaay?" A waitress sang.

"Milk shake, extra whipping cream and don't bother cutting on the sugar. Does it look like I need to go on a diet to you?" I winked at the waitress, flexing a muscle.

"No, sir!" The waitress giggled.

Ally glared at me and then at the waitress. I mean, what kind of guy flirts with other women while on a date?

Discouragement...initiated.

"I'll like the same." Ally stated.

The waitress returned her glare. She then plastered a fake smile and turned on her heel muttering something that sounded like, "She could stand to lose some."

I shook my head. Women. You can never understand them.

"So, what's up?" Ally asked, awkwardly.

"Austin." I smirked.

"Okay. Do you have some man crush on him or somethin? You sound a little...obsessed."

I gaped at her. At all the interpretations she could have made...THIS WAS HER THEORY? That I *gag* liked AUSTIN?

"Heck NO!" I exclaimed.

"You seem a little too defensive." she observed.

"You seem a little too offensive." I retorted.

"I'm just say'n. Declaring you have a crush on your date's best friend isn't the smartest approach."

"Would you be jealous if I did?" I asked.

"Wha-What?"she sputtered.

"Nothing. I was just teasing...unless it's true."

"What's true." she questioned. At my smirk she said," Wait, I don't think I wanna know."

"But you know that if you know cause you do know, you can't possibly not want to know what is already in your knowledge..._known._" I declared, a triumphant grin on my face.

Ally blinked.

"So..what about Austin," she said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"His hair. He totes bleaches it! I mean, seriously? I bet it's a stiff as a brick." I cringed at my analogy.

"Well it's actually pretty soft..." Ally trailed off. A blush fired up on her cheeks.

I pretended not to notice.

"And don't get me started on his wardrobe! Puh-lease! And it's soooo obvious he got a nose job!" I continued.

Ally shook her head.

"Austin would never get a nose job! He mocks the people that do! And I think his sense of dress is pretty stylish. It suits his personality. Coloring books and all..."

"Well what about his voice?" I asked, sensing a bright opportunity. "And since he's your best friend, what is it that you like about him? What do you not like?"

"His voice?" Ally squeaked.

I nodded, prodding her to spit it out.

"It is amazing. I mean it's so..inhumane. Like not as in cruel inhumane. I mean his voice is so perfect, it's not normal." '

Ally got a dazed off look in her eyes.

"And he's my best friend because...well, he and I got perfect together. He understands me, music and almost everything! I mean sure, he thinks basket weaving is for dorks and cloud watching is boring with capital B, but he...respects me."

"So I have no reason to suspect a friends with benefits relationship going on," I asked, a mischievous smile plated on my face.

"No, never!" Ally shook her head. "He and I respect each other way too much to even...consider that!"

Not the response I was looking for, but okay.

"A synonym for respect would be admire, and a synonym for that would be love," I mumbled.

Ally either didn't hear me or chose to ignore. Probably the latter.

"And there is hardly anything I dislike about him. Maybe envy, because he can perform on stage without the jitters but...y'know. There is one thing that irritates me. His consistency to flirt. He flirts with EVERY girl. Excluding Trish and me. He respects us, but I wish he would respect the "other girls" too. But it's not like they mind, they're practically eager to-"

Ally stopped, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, this is probably very boring for you. Listening to my rambles."

"True," I said, "lets just call it a day."

"Um, kay?"

I dropped her off to her house and headed towards my own home.

_Does Ally already have some feelings for Austin, I wondered. _

I reviewed all the events that happened today in my head.

I decided to call Cassidy. Discuss what happened on her date with Austin and compare it with mine.

I dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yo, Blondie!" I exclaimed. "Starbucks. Tomorrow. Noon."

Our plan was just getting started.

* * *

(At Starbucks)

JK! I know at Author's Notes many of you stop reading, but the Starbuck's scene will take next chapter. My sincerest apologies for updating so late. But I don't regret it. It gave me time to clear my head.

Shout out to: Eline Ann- Awww, you're making me blush! I've never had someone fangirl over my work! Thank you sooo much! This chapter is dedicated to you :) and all my other faithful readers!


End file.
